Trust your hearts, there lies eternal bonds
by Kamiya-Kun
Summary: Ike was sent by Elincia to investigate what happen in Daein, when they heard of the rumor that the Begnion Occupations forces are suppressing Daein people. Rolf tagged along and he found that he want to share a bond with someone. Edward/Rolf
1. Confronted

This is my second fanfic, still, If I use grammar wrong, please inform me. Also, I love Edward/Rolf pairing for a while, but it has been the most weird pairing ever! But I've decided to write it . Please enjoy the story.

* * *

After Crimea has regain it peace from the mad king's war, right now Crimea is peaceful.

Crimea let Begnion take control over Daein because of the resource problem, every resource has been put into reconstruction effort.

Queen Elincia have heard about disturbing news in Daein, Bastion told Elincia that there has been a rumor about Begnion's soldiers in Daein. Such like putting every young youth and every able man into labor camp, let bandit ran wild, stealing villager's food. And much more.

Elincia had been disturbed by this so she decided to call Ike to investigate things in Daein as a contract. Ike walked into the throne room where Elincia and her close vassal

"Sir Ike, I want you to go investigate what is happening in Daein right now, can you go?" Elincia asked

"Well, I don't mind it as you hire me, I won't refuse but why me. Surely Apostle could look into this matter." Ike asked

"We can't do that." Geoffrey replied.

"Why not?" Ike continued to ask.

"There has been a split in power between apostle and the senate, If the apostle move without any evidence, it will make people lost trust in apostle" Lucia replied.

"There has been a conflict between apostle and senate? Then I suppose I have to find some evidence in Daein for you right?" Ike asked Elincia.

"That's right but do you heard about the Dawn Brigade in Daein? They is very famous right now, they helped people in Daein. If you meet up with them, I like you to help them liberate Daein." Bastion said.

"Why help them liberate? They could make another war with us." Ike said.

"We believe that if Daein doesn't have anyone succeed throne, then Daein would be free country that everyone could live in. Now that Crimea has completely restored, we can lend some help to them as well but that would have to be after they liberate Daein first." Elincia said.

"Will that be possible? Well, I leave that to you guys then, I'm not good with politics. I'm off then."

"Wait, Sir Ike. Please come to Melior before you go to Daein, I'll give you a horse." Geoffrey said.

Ike thanked Geoffrey and left Melior back into Greil Mercenary fort. When Ike reached the fort no one was there only Rolf left.

"Where's the others?" Ike started.

"They left to deal with some bandits. So what did Queen Elincia want you to do for her?" Rolf closed the door that Ike came in through.

"Elincia wanted me to investigate Daein. She said that there's something up in Daein. I guess I've to leave the others for a while but that shouldn't be any problem. Can I trust you to relay the message?" Ike asked the green haired boy.

"Whaaa! That's not fair, I want to go with you too. We can leave a note for the others" Rolf said.

"Are you sure you want to go to Daein?" Ike said.

"Well, I want to see how Daein looks like now, I think that it going to be good with Ashnard." Rolf smiled.

"Looks like I can't force you to stay here right? Then I respect your decision, go pack your things. We leave as soon as we can." Rolf ran to pack his thing. Ike wrote a note and leave it on the table. Ike went to pack herbs, vulnerary, food, water and anything that necessary for the travel.

"So are we ready?" Ike asked.

"Yes. Let's go Ike!" Rolf took his bow and a pack of his handmade arrows with him.

The two left the fort and went to Melior. The scene in Crimea right now is beautiful. Without war Crimea was a really beautiful country with their forest that link with Gallia and close to the Serenes forest.

Elincia and her vassals waited Ike at the Melior gate.

"Sir Ike, this is the best horse we could give you right now, please take good care of him, but when you reached Daein. If you think it's too dangerous, you can leave him. He was trained to know way back to this castle." Geoffrey led the horse to Ike.

"Hmm, you're Rolf right? You're going with Sir Ike too?" Lucia asked.

"Yep, Lady Lucia. I want to see how Daein really looks like maybe it's has the same beautiful views as Crimea." Rolf said.

"Hmm, if you go with Sir Ike, then it's okay to suppose that your journey is going to be safer." Bastion said and everyone laughed.

"Hey, I'm not that careless." Ike said.

"Sir Ike, please…be careful. We don't know what is happening in Daein right now, but at the least looks like the bandits there have run wild." Elincia wished good luck for Ike and Rolf. Soon they bid farewell to each sides. Ike rode the horse with Rolf out of the Melior into Daein territory.

"Ike…do you love queen Elincia?" Rolf asked the swordsmaster.

"Why do you ask?" Ike asked back.

"Well…never mind…I think I know the answer in your word." Rolf said.

"Prepare yourself, we're going to get into Daein Territory. We have to slip pass through the guards, into Daein's capital, Nevassa.

"Okay…….." Rolf got into silence for a while. When they reached the post they saw Muston and his merchant caravan.

"Hey, Ike! And Rolf too. What're you two doing here, away from Crimea?" Muston asked.

"Well, we're here to investigate something in Daein." Ike replied.

"Then hop on the caravan, I don't think you could get pass the guard post right?" Ike left the horse and let it ran back into Crimea. They hopped into the caravan just like they were told.

"Ahhh, Ike, my hero. You come here to find me on purpose?" Aimee teased Ike with her old habits.

"Aimee, don't say anything like that here. His name is famous around these parts." Daniel said.

"You're right, I'm sorry Ike." Ike smiled and said not to worry about it.

"Your name was Rolf right? If I remember correctly, what are you doing here with Ike? Jorge asked the puppy eyed boy.

"Well, I want to see what Daein really looks like when they're at peaceful state" Rolf said.

"Shhh, quiet! We're going to pass the outpost." Aimee said.

The Begnion soldiers searched throughout caravan, Ike and Rolf were nervous. If they got capture right now, it will ruin everything.

"Good, you may pass." The guard said and everyone sighed. Now after they've passed the checkpoint, the pass to Nevassa for Ike and Rolf are clear.

Muston rode the caravan passed the checkpoint. After they got far away from the checkpoint, Ike and Rolf bid farewell to them and left for Nevassa.

"Daein really looks peaceful…if not for Ashnard. This would've been another beautiful country." Rolf commented.

"Yeah, I agree." They walked on the field for a long time and they reach the capital by nightfall.

Ike saw Rolf walked staggering so he asked the boy "Are you okay Rolf?"

"I'm…okay…don't worry…" Rolf tried to ensure Ike but it only caused Ike to get more worry. Ike put his hand on the sniper's head and he realized that the boy had fever.

"I shouldn't bring you along, you can't withstand the sudden change of climate." Rolf fell to the ground as soon as Ike finished his last word.

"Rolf, hold on!" Ike carried the boy onto his back but before he can move away from the gate of Nevassa. He heard a fuss in the ruin around those parts. He decided that it wouldn't hurt to take a look. Ike saw a silver haired girl got captured by Begnion soldiers. Ike gritted his teeth. It was true, everything Elincia told him.

Begnion was suppressing Daein's people all along. Ike thought that it was part of his fault that Daein really go into this state so he wanted to help them even a little. Ike put Rolf down where the shadow covered him. Ike ran up behind the group of Begnion soldiers and took one down by surprised.

Begnion soldiers turned their weapon around and charged into Ike but Ike easily dodged the attacks, because Begnion occupations army didn't have any experience in fighting. Ike killed them all one by one. The silver haired girl watched the swordsman killing every soldiers and when he turn his face to her.

The girl crawled back, the blood that stained on the swordsman's face scared her.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you. It's all right now, please come out." Ike stretched out his hand to the girl. The girl looked frightened at first but somehow she gladly took his hand and stand up.

"Are you okay?" The blue haired mercenary asked.

"I'm all right, thank you." The girl gave her gratitude to the mercenary.

"Then, take care. I'm in a bit of hurry." Ike was about to leave but the girl stopped him.

"If you don't mind…you could come to stay with me tonight in return for helping me out." The girl asked.

"I have a friend, who've got a fever…it will trouble you a lot." Ike was afraid that it would sell him out who he really is.

"I can look after that friend of your…tomorrow he will be fine and strong as normal." The girl told the boy

"…Okay, I guess I take your kindness." Ike carried Rolf and walked after the girl. But the path was hidden so good that if you didn't walk around these part many times, you won't realized that it has a shortcut.

"We're here." The girl opened the door and everyone get into the house. "Put the boy on the bed." Ike did as he was told. "Then close your eyes." The girl saw Ike closed his eyes, then she put her hand on the green haired boy and a green light shined from her hand.

Soon the green haired boy got up and he was really fine like normal.

"How did I get here?" Ike quickly opened his eyes to saw the boy who came with him is fine.

"What did you do?" Ike turned to face the golden eyed girl.

"Does it really matter what did I do? I want to rest, sorry…you can use this room…excuse me." The girl left the boy alone.

"What did that girl do anyway? Nah, it doesn't matter just like she said I guess…so Rolf, are you feeling better?" Ike put his hand on the boy forehead.

"Yeah, I never felt anything good like this before, it feels like a weight has been lifted off from my shoulder." Rolf said. "Thanks…Ike, you carried me all the way here right?" Ike smiled and said

"It doesn't matter, you're like a little brother to me." The boys smiled for each other.

"So what're we going to do next?" Rolf asked.

"Well, we can worry about that later. Right now let's get some rest and we can decide what to do tomorrow." Rolf nodded. Soon the young sniper slept. But Ike still curious about what the girl did to Rolf.

Ike got up from his bed and walked to the girl's room. He slowly opened the door so it wouldn't wake the girl up. He walked slowly to the girl's bed. But he tripped something in the shadow and he fell toward the girl and their lips met.

The girl woke up and tried pushed Ike down but her hand didn't have the power to push Ike away. But Ike broke off from the position and apologized to the girl.

"Sorry,…I wasn't mean to do that to you." Ike said his sorry. But the girl's face turned red and kept on silence.

"I…just want to ask what did you do to Rolf…" Ike spoke

"Are you curious that bad that you have to known why?" The girl asked.

"Well…if it's something personal…then I don't want to force it out of you." Ike replied his sincere answer.

"Thank you…now I think you better go get some rest." Ike nodded and said apologize to the girl. Before the girl went back to sleep she put her fingers on her lips and said "He's so good looking, even though he's clumsy but that's what so attractive of him." The girl tried to stop thinking about this sort of thing and went back to sleep.

Ike thought back about the girl's lip, it was mild and yet…it felt so comfortable. Ike stopped thinking about the girl and think back to what Elincia sent him to do in Daein.

But right now he wanted to sleep before thinking of anything else.

It was a peaceful sleep for everyone, no Begnion soldiers to interrupt the time for sleeping.

The sun rose and it's mean that Ike will have to decided what he have to act next.

Ike watched the sun rise and he reminiscence his past three years ago. Crimea had the same view as Daein. Ike woke Rolf up to prepare for theirs next move.

"Umm, you guys. I made you some breakfast." The girl opened the door and told the boys.

"Thanks, you've done so much for us, even though we're strangers." Ike thanked the girl

"You helped me, if you didn't help me back there. I would've been taken away and I known that you're honest…but I still don't know your names, so can you tell me please?"

"Umm…I don't think we have honor to give you our names" Ike said.

"You have honor, in my eyes." The girl replied.

"Well, this is Rolf and I'm Ike." Ike said his name out reluctantly.

"What coincidence, your name is the same as Ike who destroyed Daein three years ago, but you probably not like him. My name is Micaiah." The girl finally said out her name.

Ike looked down for a while, the word that Micaiah said pierce through his heart. Everyone in Daein would probably thought the same way as Micaiah.

They walked together to have breakfast.

"This is delicious!" Rolf commented Micaiah's cooking.

"Yeah, this is good." Ike said the same. Micaiah blushed and thanked the boy.

"What are you two planning to do next?" Micaiah asked the boys. Ike known that he can't tell anyone that they were sent by the queen of Crimea or it can stirred something up.

"We will go investigate story about Begnion occupations army. We want some evidence that tell us about theirs evil deed." Ike trusted the girl because if she was with Begnion from the start, they wouldn't capture her.

"That isn't all of your story…isn't it?" Micaiah asked what the boys haven't told the girl

"Wow! You senses are amazing!" Rolf was excited with Micaiah sense in catching lie.

"You two are from Crimea…right?" Micaiah asked. "Because I never seen your faces around Daein."

"…….You're right…We're from Crimea." Ike said.

"Ike, is it okay to give out where we came from?" Rolf said.

"I believe in Micaiah…I know from her honest eyes." Ike said.

"You can't find evidence…trust me. They've senator of Begnion cover theirs deed, besides I thought that it was the senate who ordered them." The girl said.

"Then, I trust that you know about the Dawn Brigade then, I heard that they're all famous in Daein." Ike asked the girl of Dawn Brigade whereabouts.

"You really wanted to know whereabouts of the Dawn Brigade? Why would you want to know about them?" Micaiah asked.

"I heard that they're liberating Daein, if so we wanted to help them." Ike said.

"…You two are weird, you know that? Why would you two, as a Crimea citizen want to help Daein out, why are you here in the first place?" Micaiah began to question their intentions.

"What? Helping out a people in need has a requirement? Like where're you from?" Rolf asked back.

"…You have point…I'm sorry that I questioned you." Micaiah apologized.

"Micaiah, are you awake?" A boy sound speaking from outside of the house.

"Yes, come in." The door opened and a browned hair boy walked in with a yellow haired boy. When the new youth saw the others, they prepared to fight.

"Micaiah, who are these guy?" The yellow haired boy asked. "Friends of your?" The brown haired continued the question.

"Yes, they're my friend. Actually they helped me out last night, when I got captured by Begnion soldiers." The boy relaxed as the girl told them there is nothing to worry.

Then Micaiah introduced the boy to each other, the brown haired is Edward while the Yellow haired is Leonardo. And it's go the same to them. Now that they're known each other name, Micaiah decided to ask something from Ike and Rolf.

"So are you still insisted on helping the Dawn Brigade?" Micaiah asked the Crimean.

"Yes, we come here for that purpose." Ike replied.

"…….We're the Dawn Brigade that you're seeking…" Micaiah said.

"Really!? Ike, this is good. We don't have to find them." Rolf said and get very lively.

"Hey, errr….you're name was Rolf right? How old are you? I guess you're still about 14-16 years right?" The brown haired boy asked the green haired.

"Yeah, you're right." Edward jumped into Rolf after he known the sniper's age. "You're the same age as me. This is cool! I got a friend around my age" Edward hugged Rolf and everyone laughed.

"So…The Dawn Brigade is just the three of you?" Ike asked.

"No, we have two more allies. But they're on another mission." Leonardo replied.

"So what're your next plan?" Ike asked.

"We waited for those two, and then we decided what to do next." Micaiah said.

"Hey, you rouge! You're in there right!? Surrender and we spare your life" A Begnion soldiers shouted from outside the house.

"Looks like you can't wait for them right now. Anyway to avoid head on battle with them?" Ike asked.

Micaiah opened the secret door at the back of the house. Everyone quickly evacuated from the house through the secret door but Begnion won't let them escape easily.

"I'll hold them off, you three get away." Ike said

"But you alone can't hold all of them." Micaiah said and everyone stopped running.

"I'll stay with him, we catch up with you guys later." Leonardo said.

"Rolf, protect them okay? No matter what will happen." Rolf nodded and ran with the rest of the Dawn Brigade.

"Stay behind me, you'll be safe." Ike told Leonardo.

"I can fight too." Leonardo gripped his bow and ready his arrows.

"Okay…but if things get too hot, ran away, I'll hold them off." Leonardo nodded.

The Begnion soldiers came in huge number, they charged with theirs weapon recklessly. Ike slashed them with his Ettard and Leonardo slew the enemies from afar. The Begnion seemed to have unlimited soldiers to them, no matter how many they cut down. They always keep coming.

Micaiah, Edward and Rolf kept running away to the next hideout. While they're running away, Micaiah can't help to worry about them.

"I'm worry about them." Micaiah said.

"Don't worry, Ike is very strong. Amateur won't be able to scratch Ike even a little" Rolf said

"…I'm curious...who is this Ike anyway? And his name is the same as the one who crushed Daein three years ago too." Edward asked the sniper.

"ehh…maybe it's just a coincidence that theirs name match…" Rolf spoke stammer.

Micaiah put a looked her face that looked like she realized something from Rolf's word. She looked sad and seemed confused a few seconds later.

"So how long do we have to keep running?" Rolf asked the Dawn Brigade members.

"Not long, we're almost near to our next hideout." They ran with no rest still there are some Begnion soldiers trailed on them. An arrow flew right into Edward's leg.

"Edward!" Micaiah quickly go to Edward side. "Wait, I'll fix you up!" Micaiah said and put her hands on his wound. Edward grabbed her hand

"Micaiah, I'm going to be okay, don't put much strain on yourself." Edward slowly pulled off the arrow that stuck in his leg

"There are many Begnion soldiers around here, be careful. They're not normal Begnion soldiers." Rolf said

"Micaiah, go informed the others…I'll stay here and try to hold them off." Edward stood up and gripped his sword.

"No, I'll fight with you! I don't want to leave anyone behind again." Micaiah said and prepared her tome.

"You're the core of the Dawn Brigade, if you get capture, all hope will be lost. Remember although we're family, we're still not related by blood. Besides I didn't fight alone right?" Edward turned his eyes to Rolf. Rolf nodded and told Micaiah to go, he'll stay with Edward and hold them off.

Micaiah ran as fast as she could, soon she can't be seen by the boys.

"Let me do the fighting, you can rest." Rolf told the other boy.

"No, I'm fine. I can fight." The other boy replied and takes out his sword.

"Don't slow me down, okay?" The Begnion soldiers came at them but something was different. They were well trained soldier, although they came in a dozens number. Rolf started the battle with his arrow struck into one of Begnion soldier neck. Edward was able to hit some of them, he also managed to dodged many of the incoming attack.

Back to Ike side, the Begnion soldiers still keep coming at them. Ike got shot by arrows at his left and his legs while he tried to protect Leonardo. But he was still able to drive Begnion soldiers away.

The fighting continue until a light of flame magic that was used instead of flare, the Begnion soldier retreated leaving the boys alone and vanished from theirs sight.

"Why did they retreat suddenly?" Leonardo supported Ike to stand and walk normally.

"We can think of that later, we should join with the others. Which way are we going?" Ike asked and Leonardo replied by pointing the way.

They walked together to the way that the others used to run. They saw blood stained on the floor, and Begnion soldiers lifeless bodies. But they had to be surprised when they saw Edward lied on the floor with Rolf no where to be found.

"Edward!!!" Ike told Leonardo to go at his friend side quickly, he can stand by himself. Leonardo ran to Edward as he was told. Edward was beaten up bad, sword, arrows, lance, these wound were found throughout his body. It was a miracle that he was still breathing.

"Edward, what happened?" Leonardo used his hands to put Edward's head higher.

"Le..o..nar..do?" Edward tried to say out his friend name.

"Yes, It's me hold on." Leonardo tried to comfort his friend.

"Please…help…Rolf…because…of me…Rolf…was taken…away." Edward coughed in blood.

"I'm sure Rolf will be fine, now we have to tend your wound! You can worry about that later" Ike said

"Ike…I'm…sorry…because of…me your…friend…." Ike stopped Edward from saying anything further to save his energy.

"Everyone!" Micaiah ran back with a tall, short beard, darken browned hair, and axe wielding man.

"Edward, what happened..." Micaiah was shocked to see his wound.

"Micaiah, please treat his wound first." Micaiah nodded, she took out Vulnerary and tended it on Edward's wounds. Then she put her hand over the small wound and a green light shined on her hand. And some of Edward's wounds were healed

Micaiah fell to the ground afterward but was able to get up by the help of man that came with her.

"Let's go back to our hideout first. Ike…will it be all right if we go back first?" Leonardo asked the mercenary.

"No…it's fine…" Ike replied and they walked back to their hideout. They rested and wait for Edward to wake up. Micaiah tended Ike's wounds, although Ike said that it didn't hurt much.

Everyone was worried about Edward, but Ike was worried about Rolf too. Edward woke up and tried to tell everyone what happened.

"The soldiers that Ike and Leonardo fought…was a decoy force. They knew that we will use this path to escape them, they sent veteran soldiers to trap us…Rolf…got captured because he was protecting me…" Edward told everyone what happened. "Please…help Rolf…they gonna use him as a bait to lure you out, Micaiah." Edward continued.

"I'll go." Ike said.

"Please take me with you…I want to help him…" Edward tried to get up but everyone stopped him.

"If you go in that state, you're only slowing me down." Ike said.

"I'll go with you, Ike." Micaiah said this time

"I don't want to take you either, I think I should go alone. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"…Of course…you'll be fine…because you're---never mind…then please take care." Micaiah let Ike go because she knew something about Ike from Rolf's word.

'Let me go, you meatheads!" Rolf shouted while he was carried by Begnion soldier.

"Shut up brat, we let our boss decide what to do with you next. If you make any trouble, you're gonna hurt painfully like your friend." The soldier carried him into the room with another few soldiers.

They tied his hand together and pinned so he couldn't escape. The soldiers left him be, because they didn't want to get into any trouble with their boss.

Rolf was thinking of Ike, what is he doing right now. Rolf was thinking of what he will face against.

The door slammed opened, and one soldier that looked like the general come in.

"hmmm, so you're the kid who got capture?" The general smirked "Now that I take a look at your face, you going to look so adorable, hahaha!" Rolf was left in fear because of the man's laughing.

Soon Rolf's doubt turned into despair. His lip met with the General lip. He got dominated quickly by the general tongue swiftness.

"Hmmm, you look sweet all over" General began to unbuttoned Rolf's shirt and taking it off. Rolf can't escape nor resist any of the general actions. But there was one thing that he couldn't forgive himself, he found pleasure in the general actions.

The General soldier began to kiss Rolf again this time he use his tongue to explored every corner of Rolf's mouth. And he slid his hand under Rolf's shirt and rubbing his chest. Rolf sweat all over the time that his chest got rubbed by another guy's hand. Rolf jumped when one of the rough hands slid under his short.

Rolf moaned out as the time passed. He tried to say something

"Plea…please…..s..s-top….." The soldier stopped as he was told and teased Rolf "Are you sure you want me to stop?"

Rolf's face went red and the soldier laughed at him "See? Even you want me stop but your body is saying that it want more." The soldier forced his lip on Rolf again. Rolf tears began to swell up in his eyes. Rolf panted when he got broke off from the kiss.

"This is why, I told you're so adorable." The soldier said.

"General, do you hear me? The senator called for you." A voice called from outside.

"Hmph, just when I'm having fun, I would love to see your service again kid." The man left the room.

"Guard this door, no one shall pass!" He ordered his men to guard the door with theirs lives.

The man made his way to the senator room. He knocked the door before he opened it.

"What do you want of me, milord?" The man gently bowed down before his lord.

"I heard that we captured a prisoner, is he of the Dawn Brigade?" The senator asked his underling.

"Although, we never saw the boy face before, he was fighting with one of the Dawn Brigade's member. If we use him as bait, surely, they will come to rescue him." The senator approved of his plan to use Rolf as bait, and they told the soldiers to announce to the public that they will execute a criminal, accused him of attacking the Begnion soldiers.

Soon the news spread like wildfire, and reach the Dawn Brigade's ear. They could only hope that Ike can rescue Rolf before tomorrow come.

Ike was running around the Begnion barracks in the night, he searched for a way to infiltrated in without being seen. But the barracks have been guarded very well.

The only way to sneak in around he has right now is to disguise as a Begnion soldier.

He waited for a chance to make a sneak attack on Begnion soldiers. When he had the chance too, he quickly grabbed the Begnion soldier into a bush and disposed the soldier. He changed into the Begnion soldier uniform although it seemed a little tight for him, he left his clothes on the same bush. He walked into the barracks wield with lance that he got from the soldier he finished off.

He tried to walk around and pretend that he was patrolling. The soldiers were looking forward to see the Dawn Brigade to fall tomorrow. Ike gritted his teeth, he can't allow the Dawn Brigade to fall or else he will fail his objective that he has been sent for.

Ike sneaked into one of the barrack, and he heard the soldiers talking about how pretty face the boy that they captured the other day was. Ike pretended to be a new Begnion soldier. He walked into that group.

"Umm…I've heard everyone talking about the new captive, how good is he?" Ike asked those soldiers.

"Ehhh, you're new here? Too bad, you've to see his face. He looked really pretty adorable, like a girl." The Begnion looked excited with the subject they're talking about.

"I want to see his face too, it looks very interesting. Do you know a way how to see his face?" Ike asked the soldiers.

"Of course! Follow me." One of the soldiers guided Ike into another barrack. He told Ike to peer through the window, Ike saw Rolf but his face looked pale and bruises all over his body.

"He looks really pretty rightttt?" The soldier laughed. Ike grinned.

"Thank you for showing me where he is" After Ike finished his sentence, he take out his sword and finished off the soldier that came with him before that soldier caused any trouble to him. He told himself that he had to get Rolf out of that place no matter what it takes.

Ike walked into the barrack but it doesn't look up to its name. It looked horrible, dark, dimmed. A perfect place for jail. Ike walked through the hallway, it was one way hall. If the captives were lucky to break out they still won't have a chance in getting far.

Every room didn't have any guard, except one room that had three soldiers guarding the door. Ike known that this door has something specially and it can't be any other than Rolf's room.

Ike caught one of the guards out of the surprise, he was able to finish that soldier with lance that he wasn't skilled with. Ike finished off the rest of the soldiers, luckily, the soldiers that guard the door wasn't the one who beat Rolf and Edward.

Ike opened the door to see Rolf being hanged on the wall by rope. Ike cut the rope and put Rolf down in his arm.

"Rolf, are you okay? Please be safe" Ike asked the sniper

"Ike?...you've come…for me?" Rolf spoke out slowly to form out a word.

"Of course, I can't leave you behind. Now let's get out of here." Ike carried Rolf up, Ike saw Rolf's jacket at his feet and pick it up too.

Ike ran out of the barrack, few of the soldiers saw a shadow figurine ran out of the barrack, they went to check in the barrack that Ike come out. After they realized that theirs captive have ran away. They warned the entire camp.

Ike changed his clothes back from the heavy armor to his usual clothes. Ike carried Rolf and ran away, back to the way that Dawn Brigade hideout was positioned.

The soldiers came after him eventually, they quickly found his trail. When he was about to reached the hideout. Leonardo shown up,

"Why are you here?" Ike panted as he asked.

"Micaiah said that you'll be here, so I've waited here. The Begnion soldiers are coming this way right? Let's go then, everyone is waiting outside of the forest. We leave this place." Leonardo said.

They ran away into the outskirt of the Nevassa and . They saw the Begnion burned down the house to ashes.

"Is he okay?" Leonardo asked about the boy condition

"I don't think he's okay at the moment." When Leonardo saw Rolf's wounds and bruises, he quickly show the way to Micaiah. They ran to reunited with the others.

Micaiah ran up to Rolf, when she put her hands on Rolf's body. She felt very sad feelings emitted from the boy. She used her power to restore the bruises on his body. Her tears swelled up from her eyes, she known that she can't heal his wound in the heart.

She can do nothing but said apologized to him, for getting him mixed up in this.

"Don't worry…It was I who chose this path…so don't blame yourself…please…for me…" Rolf told Micaiah and she known that Rolf's word were coming from his true feelings but the pain hasn't gone away. But she decided not to say anything at the moment.

They decided that they should stay in another village that far from Nevassa, so they could have time to rest. They stayed in a little city between Nevassa and Talrega. Micaiah's bird flew into the sky. "Yune, reach Sothe okay?"

Ike was surprised to hear the name from Micaiah's lip. "Ike…" Micaiah eyes were saddened when she look at Ike. "Can I have a word with you Ike?" Ike nodded and followed her to have a talk alone.

"Ike…you…you're the one who crushed Daein three year ago right? You're from the renowned Greil Mercenary that save the queen of Crimea right?" Micaiah's word struck through Ike's heart and mind like arrows. He didn't want them to find out where he and Rolf came from, because it could make everything worse.

* * *

Please Rate&Review. I'm writing both new chapter for my fics too. I'll try to update it soon as I can.


	2. Marching forward

Micaiah took Ike's hand and lead him out from the tall onto the field around the town. Then they continued theirs conversation.

"Wait…Micaiah…I…" Ike didn't know what to say, if Micaiah known that far. Then he couldn't make any excuses anymore.

"Why did you come here? To make Daein worse? Or to crush us, the Dawn Brigade, hope of Daein?" Micaiah asked the hero.

"I really wanted to help Daein…partly because of me, that Daein got into this state…I can't deny either that I came here by my own purpose." Micaiah known that every word that came out from Ike was true. Ike frowned and looked down.

"I'm sorry…I think I've gone too far. Don't worry, I haven't told anyone else." Micaiah said apologized to the boy

"You're just like herons…how come you possessed this power? And may I ask how did you heal everyone with your hands?" Ike asked

"It's a secret. Someday, I'll tell you..." Micaiah smiled.

"Okay…I won't ask about it anymore, until you tell me." Ike said and smiled. Then he hugged Micaiah and thanked her for not saying anything.

"You're just like what Sothe have told me." Micaiah said.

"Sothe, told you so? Then he must be with you right?" They said to each other while they still hugged around.

"Yes…" Ike and Micaiah began to turn to face each other. They glared for a several seconds ,they pulled into a kiss later. Ike pushed Micaiah into the grass on the field. They got into a long kissed. Micaiah untied Ike's green headband and brush her hands through his blue haired. But suddenly Ike broke off the kissed, he apologize and ran away.

Micaiah looked at her hand that hold Ike's headband.

Back at the Inn, Edward and Rolf were reconciled with each other

"Rolf…I'm sorry, because of me…you were…" Rolf used his finger to stop Edward. Rolf was lying down on the bed, resting.

"You don't have to worry about it…if you weren't there, maybe I wouldn't survive…" Rolf smiled. Edward cried, and said apologized to Rolf once more. He held Rolf's hand and cried. Rolf used another hand to touch's Edward face.

He put Edward to look into his face and said that he'll stay with him, if anything making Edward sad. He'll always be there to help him and fix the cause together.

"Well, at least it was a good ending for them right? Nolan." Leonardo said and secretly closed the door.

"Yeah, but the problem is what shall we do next." Nolan said.

"We'll have to wait for Micaiah then, we need her vision." They nodded together and walked down from the Inn together. They walked to the shop to refill theirs herb, vulnerary and repaired theirs weapon.

While the others were busy, doing what they need, wanted to do. Ike ran back to the Inn and went back into his room, thinking why he can't stop himself to kissed Micaiah. She attracted him very much, he can't stop thinking of her. He decided to go see Rolf so he can put his mind at ease.

Ike opened the door to Rolf's room and saw the young brown hair jumped at his presence.

"Ro-Rolf, just slept a few minutes ago." The boy said

"Hmmm, so what are you doing in his room?" Ike asked the boy.

"I-I wanted to make apologize to him. So I wanted to take care of him…" Ike smiled at the boy answer, he told the boy to take good care of Rolf and left the room.

In truth, the reason Edward jumped because he was about to kiss Rolf in his sleep. But Ike came in before he could do it.

Edward went back to Rolf and stared at him. He tried to gather his courage once more. He slowly leaned his head to Rolf. His lip slowly met with Rolf lip, Edward slowly explored the other boy mouth while he was sleeping. Rolf moaned out while he was still asleep. Edward found that he loved Rolf's voice more than anything else.

Edward stopped the kiss. He slowly slid his hand under Rolf's shirt and touched the sniper skin smoothly. He felt that even Rolf looked so small, he still have muscular body. He caressed the boy breast and got a groan from the boy. Edward wanted to go further but a knock on the door stop him from doing so.

"Edward, let's get some rest. I'll take over from you." A voice said from the outside. Edward opened the door to see whose voice was it. Turned out it was Leonardo.

"Umm…can I stay with him tonight?..." Eddie asked his friend.

"Sure, if you wanted to. It's about to get dark so be on your guard." Leo closed the door and walked far away. Edward walked to the window and looked outside. The sunset was beautiful. He wanted to get a full rest for himself for once, so he went to sleep early.

"Micaiah, something's wrong? Your face looks red." The bowman asked

"Nothing, so what are the boys doing?" Micaiah asked the boy while they sat at the table.

"Seems like Edward and Rolf had gone to sleep, but Ike stayed up in his room." Leonardo ordered a drink from the barkeeper. Micaiah ordered a drink for herself too.

"So what we should do next Micaiah?" Leonardo asked the girl.

"I see many futures that still unfold. And there is someone who shared the same fate with us. But I still don't know how many there are." Micaiah said.

"Hmm, let's hope that everything work out fine. Did you hear anything from Sothe yet?" Leonardo asked

"No, I haven't heard of him since we moved last time. I hope that he's okay." Micaiah frowned, she was worry about her friend.

"You should get some rest too, you've been using sacrifices too many times, if Sothe was here. He would've scolded you." Leonardo said

"But we don't have any method of healing with a staff, since I don't know how to use a heal staff. I was able to use only light magic, I hope I could find someone to teach me how to use it." Micaiah drank the juice she ordered.

"Well, I guess I can't argue you about that. Still I don't want you to put strain on yourself too much, besides we still heal anyway without your healing. So please don't use it anymore." Leonardo said to the girl.

"Hmm…okay, I'll keep that in mind. I guess it's about time to get back to the others." Leonardo nodded. He drank his and paid for it. Then he walked after Micaiah back to the Inn.

"Hmmm, you two stayed out quite late." Nolan said.

"I'm sorry." The newcomer bowed theirs head.

"Never mind, I'm glad that's nothing happened. I'll stay watch tonight, go get some rest you two." They thanked the brown bearded man and went upstairs. They said good night to each other and went to theirs room. Micaiah passed by Ike's room. She wanted to knock the door but she didn't knock it. She passed by and went to sleep in her room.

Later that night, Edward woke up because he heard door opened and closed sound. He turned to see that Rolf wasn't in his bed. He decided to go outside, to look for the sniper.

He secretly followed Rolf trail. It led to the outside of town, to the field. Edward saw Rolf sat on the field and stared to the sky alone. He decided to walk over to him.

"You're watching the stars?" Edward's voice made the sniper noticed his presence.

"Yep." Rolf said.

"Mind if I join you?" Edward asked.

"I don't mind…no, please stay with me." Edward sat besides next to the boy. They exchanged theirs story. Theirs hand grasped with each other. Rolf told Edward to lie down on the ground together. Then he told the myrmidon to close his eyes.

Edward's felt that his lip met with another lip. They kissed for a few seconds and they looked into each other eyes. "Edward…I-I love you…I'm certain of it because of this kissed. I.." Edward put his finger at Rolf's lip. Edward rushed into Rolf and get on top of him. Edward kissed Rolf so rashly that a sound couldn't get through. After that rash kissed, Edward pulled off his face.

"I…guess that you would know my answer now." Rolf smiled and they pulled into last kiss before they get up. They walked back to the Inn holding each other hands. And went to sleep, hugging each other tightly.

The next morning, Micaiah was the one who wake up the boys. "Hey, you two…how long are you going to sleep like that?" Micaiah said loudly.

"Mmm…Micaiah?...what do you want…?" Edward woke up and sat up on the bed.

"It's morning…everyone is waiting for you." Edward looked outside the window and saw the sun has already risen. He quickly woke Rolf up. He told Micaiah that he will get Rolf up, and told her to wait downstairs.

"Hey, Rolf, it's time to get up. Everyone is waiting." Edward shook Rolf body. A few minutes later, Rolf woke up. They prepared themselves and get down.

"So…what's our next plan?" Edward asked.

"We'll go northeast, into the Death Deserts." A dark green haired boy walked into the inn.

"Sothe!" Everyone shouted. Sothe looked at Ike, then he turned to Rolf.

"Why go there?" Leonardo asked.

"I've been running all over Daein, gathering information. And there is one thing that seemed to be very interested. There is a rumor that King Ashnard's son has been gathering forces to liberate Daein around the Death Desert." Sothe spread the news over to everyone.

"That's good new isn't it?" Nolan said.

"Yeah." Leonardo said.

"Then now that we have a plans, let's move out!." Edward shouted.

"Before we go, I want to introduce someone." A girl walked from behind Sothe.

"I found her, when I was gathering information. She said that she wanted to help us." Sothe said.

"Umm…My name's Laura. Pleased to meet all of you." Then everyone introduced themselves to each others."

"Now, that we know each other, let's move out. Be sure not to left any trail that Begnion soldiers will see it okay?" Everyone nodded.

Everyone walked out from the inn and out to the field. Sothe walked closer to Ike and started the conversation.

"What are you doing here, commander?" Sothe asked the taller man.

"Why do you ask?" Ike said.

"Don't play dumb with me." Sothe grabbed one of Ike hand.

"Okay, okay, I come to Daein to find some proof on Begnion's evil deeds." Ike told the rouge.

"I don't think that you came here as your own idea, tell me. Why did you come here!?" Sothe tighten the grips on Ike's hand.

"Hey, that hurts!" Ike tried to get his hand loose from Sothe's grip, but Sothe just tighten it.

"Then tell me!" Sothe wanted to shout out loud but he can't let the others notice.

"I came here on Elincia request! That's all, now will you release me yet?" Sothe released Ike's hand just as he promised.

"I'll still keep an eye on you, if you do anything weird, that cause trouble to Daein. I'll be the one who'll slay you." Before Sothe left, he said "Micaiah, like a sister to me. If you do something nasty, I'll never ever forgive you."

Ike kept silence; he still doesn't want to get near Micaiah because of what they did yesterday.

But there is one thing that the group noticed but didn't dare to ask. Edward and Rolf, they seemed to closer than ever, judging from yesterday, they seemed to be a normal friend but like now. It's like they been a soul mate. They also held each other hands that made the others suspicious them.

"They seemed to be very close, how long they knew each other. Micaiah?" Sothe asked.

"About two or three days, but they weren't this close last night." Micaiah said. "You're worry about Edward because Rolf's from the Greil Mercenary?" Micaiah word exactly matched Sothe's mind.

"You knew they're from the Crimea? And yet you still let them helped us out?" The tall-thin boy asked.

"I knew theirs intention, they didn't lie to me. Or you don't believe in my power to read people?" Micaiah turned to the boy.

"Of course not, I always believe you in this matter. But you shouldn't say too much, or everyone around you'll know of your power and birthright." Micaiah nodded. She didn't want anyone else to know her power except her family, the Dawn Brigade.

"We're almost there!" Laura said. The view they saw from the edge of the cliff wasn't very pleasant. The place really lived up to its name. "The Desert of Death" It looked like anyone who got lost in this place will never survive.

Yune flew into the cave nearby, making Micaiah to follow her. Micaiah can't let her little friend flew alone in this unexplored place. "Yune, wait!" Micaiah ran into the cave and found many treasure chests lying on the ground. The sparkling was so bright even with little light around.

A roar caused Micaiah to jump. The beast laguz walked out from the room around.

"What is this? A beorc girl got lost in this place? Haha! Brothers, look like we got ourselves something interesting." One of the Laguz said making Micaiah shivered.

Micaiah ran back to the others but one Tiger laguz ran after her. Its speed was more incredible than Micaiah. It leaped at her when it's close enough. Micaiah screamed and some how the laguz that leaped at her flew away. It was Ike and Sothe work. The tiger sent out its last roar before its final breath.

"Micaiah, are you okay?" Micaiah nodded at Sothe. Ike turned and walked into another room nearby. Micaiah looked at him, filled with sadness. "What happened? Why you were attacked by Laguz?" Micaiah told Sothe about the place and he proceed with caution.

When they entered the room a cat Laguz jumped at him. He used his dagger to slash the cat's throat, finishing it in one blow. "This place looked more dangerous than it seems why the beast tribes are here?" Sothe didn't get answer from Micaiah. Micaiah was missing when he turned back. Sothe got into panic there was many rooms that linked with the last room. He ran to find Micaiah.

"They're late. We should go after them." Leonardo said.

"Yeah, I'll go. Rolf wanna come with me?" Rolf shook his head like to get some idea off from his head. "You don't want to?" The myrmidon asked.

"No, I'll go with you." Rolf held Edward hand and walked with him into the cave.

"I'll go after them, I'm worry for these idiots. Nolan and Laura please stay here okay? If we're late find someone to help." Nolan nodded then Leonardo walked after them.

"Rolf, you've been silence since we traveled, something trouble you?" Edward asked.

"No, it's not like that. I just don't want to make any fuss about us, just holding hands made us suspicious enough." Rolf held Edward's hand tighter.

"It's so dark in here, we must proceed with caution and keep the sound low." Leonardo told the boy. They reached the same room that Micaiah gone missing. They find Ike's headband, and a piece grey-white scarf. Rolf knew the headband and Leonardo knew the scarf.

"What could happen to them?" The boys wondered. They knew that if the enemies in here were able to catch these three off guards then they mustn't be normal people.

They explored the nearby room but they found nothing. When they reached the room filled with treasure, they saw many laguzs that looked hostile. They prepared theirs weapons. They made a plan.

Leonardo and Rolf picked the enemies off by afar in the room that linked with the treasure room, they shot in the neck with theirs skill. After the Laguzs found them, they transformed and ran to them.

The archers finished many of them but the laguzs keep coming at them. When the cats reached them, Edward ran from the shadow and finished them off. The battle didn't continue long. After they wiped out the entire group of laguzs, they explored the room.

But they still found nothing.

They walked up the stairs and saw Ike stained with blood. He was fighting with tigers, and have many wounds. Before they reached Ike, he fell to the ground. The tigers leaped at him. Rolf shot the tiger that leaped at Ike. Rolf's was angry that the leader of his family was hurt. The rest of the tiger ran away after seeing Rolf's anger.

A howl was heard and a laguz scream came after. The boys prepared for the next battle. Two wolves walked from the room in front of them. They carried Micaiah and Sothe with them. They put Micaiah and Sothe down and one of the wolf reverted back to theirs normal form.

"You're friend with them right?" The female wolf asked.

"Yes, what happened to them?" Leonardo asked.

"They were attacked by the beast tribes." The wolf continued

"How could we trust you?" Edward asked.

"Please trust us." A white winged man walked after the wolf.

"You're a heron! We can trust them…Heron can't lied." Rolf told the other boys. Then Rolf introduced himself and the others. And the female wolf introduced theirs side. The female wolf turned out to be a wolf queen named Nailah and the other wolf was Volug. The heron name is Rafiel

"So what are you doing here? This place has been forgotten for a long time" Nailah asked the boys.

"Micaiah followed her bird here but she didn't come back after a long time so we decided to find them." Leonardo said.

Volug howled "Volug said that blue haired is in bad condition. Let's talk later, now let's get out of here." Nailah said and the boys realized Ike's condition. Volug carried Ike out first. Then the others ran after him

When they got out of the cave, they quickly put everyone to Laura so she can fix everyone up.

Laura tried her best to heal everyone up. The boys put up the tent, they need to rest here tonight. Luckily that this place still cover by grass and have a river flown pass

Laura said that everyone's seem to be okay. Right now they still have to find the true heir to the throne of Daein.

"Edward…I want to go see Ike…" Rolf asked permission from his dear friend.

"You should go, I'll go see Micaiah and Sothe too. Let's go Leonardo." They parted way and went to see theirs respective comrades.

Rolf flapped the tent open.

"Rolf?" Ike said first.

"Yeah, it's me, are you okay?" Rolf sat besides Ike.

"I'm fine now, it doesn't hurt anymore." Rolf held Ike's hand.

"Ike…are we…doing the right thing?" Rolf asked the swordsman.

"Of course…why do you ask?" Ike got up and sat normally.

"…I don't know…maybe it's because I fear about Ashnard's son…If he invade Crimea again…I…don't know what to do…" Ike touched Rolf's cheek with his hand.

"Don't worry…if that happen, then I'll stop him." Ike ensured the boy to stop worry about the future of Daein.

"But…it's like we're helping Daein…in a way, we help him to his crown…and…" Ike stopped Rolf and told him that's Daein people right now is good. They aren't war-mongering like three years ago now.

"You should've known from them, The Dawn Brigade. I don't think they're going to stand by and watch Daein invades any country again." Rolf thought of Edward, The true reason he feared the most, was to fight Daein. In other words, to fight against Edward, he couldn't bare the pain to fight with his lover.

"Ike…what're you gonna do if we have to fight against Daein." Rolf asked.

"You still worry about it? Don't worry Rolf, that's not going to happen." Ike tried to ease the boy's mind.

"….then what're you going to do after this is all over……" Ike began to wonder why Rolf seemed to be worry about Daein so much.

"We'll…go back to Crimea…why do you ask?" Ike question Rolf weird behavior lately.

"…It's nothing…let's go to sleep…we still have a long way to go…" Rolf turned to sleep on the cot. Ike looked at the boy, worried. But he didn't want to force anything out of the boy, if the boy didn't say anything.

Meanwhile, Edward and Leonardo went to check up on Micaiah and Sothe.

"Looks like, they're still sleeping." Edward said.

"Let them rest, they aren't strong like Ike. It will take time to recover." Leonardo said and took Edward out of the tent.

"Let's go to sleep." Edward nodded and Leonardo suggestion.

They went back to theirs own tent and have a fine rest.

The morning came with a bright sun. The sun was ready to burned wanders in the desert.

"We parted our way here. I'll leave Volug to guide you in the desert though. Don't worry about the bias between beorc and laguz. Volug can hold his transformed for a day." Nailah said.

"Where are you two heading?" Micaiah asked.

"I heard about my dear brother and sister from those boys. They brought good news to me. I'll go to Gallia…to meet with them." Rafiel said.

"So you're related to Prince Reyson and Princess Leanne?" Sothe asked.

"Yes" Rafiel replied.

"Have a safe journey." Rafiel and Nailah parted way with them but Volug stayed with them in his wolf form.

"So where are we heading next?" Sothe asked the silver haired maiden.

"We go into the desert of course, gather everyone…we have to march quickly." Sothe nodded and ran back to gather everyone. After they're ready, they march into the desert. To find the true heir of Daein throne.

"General, I found something that may interest you." An armor knight said.

"What is it that you found?" General asked his subordinates.

"It was a drug that can bend people to the owners will." His subordinate replied.

"How can the drug bends people into someone's will?" General asked again because he never heard of drugs that can even bend someone's will.

"They used blood in the procedure. That will make the owner's of the blood the one who can control those who have eaten it." The power of the drug made the general very interested in its.

"But will the drugs be that easy to create?"

"Of course not, it needs many rare ingredients but luckily we already have them here. Still we can make it in a few number, around 5-6 pills. Each pill has effect around one to two days long." The general grinned and laughed in evil. He told his subordinate to prepare ingredients and begin making the drugs right away.

He laughed in evil and grinned. "Put a good show on for me, boy. Hahahahaha!" he continued to laugh over.


	3. Finally, reunited bond

Thank you Ninjasheik and Shadowsonicstar for reviewing. ^^ I'll try not to let you down with me story. Please enjoy.

* * *

"We've been marching for a long time now, but we only saw desert as far as we can see." Edward complained.

"Don't whine, Edward. We have to find him remember?" Sothe said loudly to the boy like to bother him for complaining.

"Okay, okay…I know." Edward walked slowly to Rolf and held his hand.

"Those two grow suspicious for each day that has passed." Sothe said. Micaiah kept silence and didn't say anything about the topic.

"You shouldn't worry about them. They're fine…" Sothe turned to the voice owner's.

"Why do you think they are okay? Micaiah. I mean no boys would hold others boy hands and walked together." Sothe said what he believed in.

"They're just friends, don't think more of them…I think that every grown up know what is right and wrong." Sothe trusted Micaiah's words of preach. Volug used his head to get Micaiah's attention.

"What is it Volug?" Volug tried to explain it in his way and Micaiah understood it well.

"Volug said that he smell a group of beorc in the ruins nearby." Volug guided the way to the ruined nearby. There they found a white armor knight guarded the way into the ruin.

Sothe said that the armor knight's face look familiar. When they armor knight saw them he shouted loudly "Who goes there! Explain yourself right now! Or prepare to face your end!" The armor knight took up his spear and pointed at the group.

"We're the Dawn Brigade, we came here to find King Ashnard's son as we heard the rumor he is around this part. Are you his knight?" Micaiah asked.

"Yes, I am his highness knight. What business do you have with his highness?" He lowered down his spear. "Wait…is that you Sothe?" The armor knight asked.

"How do you…wait, you're general Tauroneo right?" Sothe asked the armor knight and take a closer look at his face.

"Yes, it's me. How you've grown. I hardly recognize you." An old eyes glassed man ran out from behind Tauroneo and he looked very suspicious to everyone around him. He was in a brown cloaked.

"Who are you!? Assassins come to assassinate the prince? Tauroneo put them out of their misery right away." The old glassed man ordered Tauroneo.

"Put your mind at ease, lord Izuka. They're acquaintance of mine, we can trust them." The old man looked calm but when he started to speak, he seemed to spoke forever in his own world. He took them to see the prince. Micaiah introduced herself as the leader of the Dawn Brigade to the prince.

The old man looked startle and laughed madly and grinned. Ashnard's son introduced himself, his name was Pelleas and he introduced his mother, her name was Almedha and the old man cloaked in brown is Izuka. Izuka was counselor for Pelleas and his mother for a long time.

"Micaiah, will you help me reclaim Daein from Begnion's grasp? As the general of my army?" Pelleas asked Micaiah.

Micaiah glared to Sothe first, but Sothe didn't know why she looked at him. "Okay, I accept your request to help free Daein from Begnion." Sothe was startled by Micaiah words. He quickly grabbed her hand and took her away from the room. Pelleas looked in confuse.

"Why did you accept to be the General of the Army?" Sothe shouted. Ike and Rolf walked to see the fuss, they didn't go in to see Pelleas with the other because they don't want any trouble.

"Because you didn't say anything when I look at you, so I thought that you don't have any objections to Pelleas request." Micaiah looked into the boy's eyes.

"Because I don't know why did you look at me! And so I thought that you wouldn't make a quick decision!" Micaiah shook off Sothe's hand and ran back into the ruins.

"Sothe…" Ike patted the boy shoulder.

"Commander…please leaves me alone for a while…" Sothe wandered off into the ruins. Ike and Rolf were standing outside waiting for what panned out for them. Edward ran out to them.

"Have they finished?" Rolf asked the brown haired man.

"No, they're still talking but it's too boring, so I walked out before they finish?" Edward said and hugged Rolf. Ike looked at them and smiled, he didn't think anything of them bad. In truth he thought that they're best friend to each others. Edward and Rolf walked to the backside of the ruin.

They sat down and leaned against each other like there are only two of them in the world. They held each others hand and smiled. It was theirs happiest wish to stayed with each other. Micaiah and the others without Sothe, Ike, Edward and Rolf discussed about theirs next move.

Ike was standing around thinking something to himself, soon Sothe joined him and they exchanged theirs story after they parted way. Edward and Rolf slept while they leaned to each other and they have smiled on theirs face because they were very happy today. The clouds cover the sun's light keeping it cool all the day long.

The conference continued until the sunset, they decided to march back in the night because they will not be too hot around the night. Leonardo woke the boys up, they quickly brushed away their sleepiness. They marched back from the desert and reach grassland around dawn.

Theirs next target were Talrega. They can attack from behind if they come from the Desert. And the Begnion forces cannot flee due to the landslides in Talrega. The reason they knew about the landslides because Jill was with them in the army, she was originally from around Talrega.

"They marched to Talrega?" The general asked his subordinate.

"Yes, from what the scouts have said. Here, this is what you asked for." The armor knight handed over a box to his commander, inside it was the drug that he made it. He found the way to make the drugs in the library of Nevassa royal library. It was supposed to be forbidden drugs. So they sealed it away in the royal library.

"Good, how long before they reach Talrega?" He asked his subordinate while checking the contents inside the bag.

"About tonight sir. They also name themselves, "The Liberation Army" How funny." The general grinned.

"Okay, I'll leave everything in your care, I'll go into Talrega and test the drugs. Haha!" The general grinned and laughed like he's going crazy. He left the room to prepare for departure.

"We've reached Talrega, our forces maybe few but we can take them down." Micaiah said while they're hiding in a forest nearby waiting for a chance to strike Talrega.

"What was Begnion doing in Talrega?" Ike asked Micaiah secretly because he didn't want to be seen by the others.

"They've made a labor camps. And they're many veteran soldiers in there, we'll need theirs help to regain Daein's honor." Micaiah said. The door at the back of Talrega fort opened, Sothe was the one who opened it.

Everyone rushed into Talrega's fort. The Begnion's soldiers were surprised to be attacked but they also have many expert veteran soldiers in this place. After the veteran Begnion soldiers came out, the tide of the battle change, the Begnion got advantage.

The Dawn Brigade acted as a charger, they were able to take down many of them. Ike was able to take around ten of the soldiers down with himself.

Rolf and Edward paired together. When they got into inner of the Talrega camps. One of the labors walked up to them and asked for the boy help but only one of them. They were hesitated to get parted from each other. But they have no choice but to go help the labor.

They parted way, Edward fought into the inner camps. Rolf walked after the labor that called him. He saw many hurt labors everywhere the area.

"What happened around here!?" Rolf ran to see the labors but they were death the time he reached them.

"Do you want to know kiddo?" The voice made shiver down Rolf's spine. It was the same voice that he heard long time ago, back where he was captured. "It's too late to run away from me." The labor turned out to be that Begnion general that captured him. He tied Rolf's hand together.

"Here, I have a present for you." He forcefully put the drugs into Rolf's mouth. Rolf tried to resist and not swallowed it down. The General was angry about this. He quickly slipped his hand into Rolf's shirt. He slowly made the boy relax with his hand and lastly he kissed the boy and forced the boy to swallow the drugs down. Rolf's tear flew down from his eyes.

Rolf slowly fell to his knees. Then his eyes fade from lively eyes into lifeless eyes.

"Tell me what's your name kid." The general spoke out.

"My name……is Rolf." Rolf said slowly like a puppet following order.

"Rolf, come with me. Here's your bow and arrows." Rolf took the bow and arrows from the general's hand. The arrows were infused with poison.

The Liberation army was about to win the battle in Talrega.

"Where's Rolf…I'm worried about him." Edward said to Leonardo.

"I'm sure he's fine." Leonardo said. When Edward saw Rolf from afar, he ran up to him. But he had to stop half way when he saw a man wearing a Begnion's armor with him.

"Kill him" The General whispered into Rolf's ears. Rolf eyes changed from a lifeless into eyes filled with killing intent.

Rolf shot his arrow at Edward without any hesitation. Edward was able to avoid it though. "If things get too hot, ran away and meet me outside the town okay?" Rolf nodded and prepared to shoot another arrow at Edward.

"Rolf!" Edward called out Rolf's name, but he didn't get any response from Rolf. Instead he got an arrow flew in his way. Leonardo jumped into Edward clashing into the ground to avoid the arrow.

"Eddie! What are you doing!? You're going to die!" Leonardo said.

"But…but Rolf…he's…he…" Edward shook his head, he didn't want to acknowledge anything.

"If you're going to stand around doing nothing, then don't interfere okay? I'll take care of him." Leonardo quickly prepared to shoot his arrow. When he about to shoot his arrow, Edward jumped into Leonardo and slid on the ground together.

"Please…please don't hurt Rolf….I begged of you, Leo." Edward's eyes began to swell up with tears.

"Edward…okay, I leave him to you okay? I'll go call the others." Leonardo ran to find his comrades, if things keep up like this Edward's going to be killed by his most dear person.

"Rolf, what happened to you? It's me…don't you remember? It's me Edward!" A laughed was heard behind Rolf.

"Your voice won't reach him anymore, the only one he will follow is my voice only." The general said and hugged Rolf from behind.

"I won't believe you! Come on Rolf, it's me! Don't you recognize me! And what about those times we've spend together…" Edward tried to shout to Rolf but it didn't work.

"Kill him." Rolf picked up his arrows and shot at Edward, the arrows flew and struck in Edward's shoulder and legs.

"Rolf…why…why did you follow order from the likes of him…" Edward began to fall to his knees, the poison that imbued with the arrow began to flow into his body.

"Finish him off." Rolf slowly put the arrow on the bow and aimed at Edward. Rolf pulled the bow strings behind and prepared to let loose of the arrow.

"Rolf…wakes up….please." Edward said with his last voice, he saw Rolf loose the arrow toward him. He just simply closed his eyes and thought that it would be okay to die at Rolf's hand.

But fate seemed to have something stored in for the two of them. Edward survived from the arrow, it was Ike. He broke the arrow with his sword.

"Edward, are you alright? Hey, come on. Wake up." Edward fell unconscious in Ike's arms.

"Rolf! What have you done!" Ike let Edward rest at the ground behind him and prepared his sword.

"He just following my orders, likes this!" The general ordered Rolf to put knife on Rolf's throat. "See? Now if you dare to come closer any step, you know what will happen." Rolf looked like he didn't fear the dagger that is pointing at his throat. Ike can do nothing but stand around.

"But that's wouldn't be fun don't you think so?" He took the dagger from Rolf and put it on Rolf throat, and ordered him to kill Ike. Rolf mercilessly shot his arrows at Ike.

Ike was able to dodge at the arrow that flew to him. A light magic formed above Rolf and strike at the dagger. Ike charged into them as the dagger flew from the general's hand. He kicked the general away and cut a faint wound on Rolf's arm, wanting to make Rolf stop.

But instead of stop, Rolf gripped the bow tighter. Blood flown from Rolf's wound more frequent, when he gripped the bow harder. "Rolf, what happened to you! If this keeps up, you're going to die." Ike shook at Rolf's body.

"My life…is for my…master…evens my body is to be destroyed, but if I can grant my master wish…then…so it shall be." Rolf took out the arrow and prepared to thrust it at Ike.

Ike grabbed both of Rolf's arms. Rolf struggled and tried to get away from Ike.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" The general appeared behind Ike and ready his lance.

"It was you who forgot someone." Micaiah struck her light magic into the general's back.

"Hmph, I retreat for now but the next times we meet, it will be the resting place for all of you." The General called his horse and jumped on it. Ike was still grabbing Rolf but one of near death soldiers charged up to him, Ike avoided the soldiers and finished him but off, but he had to let go of Rolf. And when he turned to see Rolf, he was gone with the Begnion soldier.

"Are you two alright?" Micaiah ran to check up with the boys.

"I don't think so, Edward was wounded and he looks like he was in pain." Ike slowly pulled out the arrows that struck in Edward. Ike looked thoroughly at the tip of the arrowhead. It was infused with poison, the evidence is that it became purple color when it combined with the beorc blood.

"This is bad, the poison was fatal." Ike said.

"Move, I'll fix him up."

"But, how could you heal him? He had poisoned too." Light emitted from her hands, Edward's face began to look better. But all Micaiah can do was drove out the poison in his veins. Micaiah fell to her knee after she used her power. But Edward only needed to treat the wounds right now.

"Hey, are you okay?" Ike helped Micaiah to stand up.

"Yes…I'm just tired…" Micaiah tried to walk with her own, while Ike carried Edward back to the base. Now that they've won over Talrega, the Daein soldiers that were captured join forces with them. They prepared to rest themselves here, at Talrega and march for Terin tomorrow.

"Hold out your hands, I'll fix it up." Rolf held out his hand and the general wrapped the bandage around his arm. "There you got it."

"What's your relationship with that brown haired boy?" The general asked Rolf

"Nothing…we're just…friends." Rolf spoke.

"You should get some sleep, we have a battle to do tomorrow." Rolf nodded and walked to sleep on the cot.

The general walked out of tent and grinned when he looked back to Rolf.

"So, how do you like it. General?" His subordinate asked about the drugs he gave his commander.

"Excellent. It worked way too much better than I thought it would have." The general walked back to his tent and his subordinate followed.

"Then if you need anything else, feel free to call for me. I pledged my loyalty to you only, General Jarod." His subordinate said.

"You'll have yours reward well, Alder." Alder left Jarod's tent and Jarod laughed in amusement and he planned for the next battle.

"How's Eddie?" Micaiah asked Leonardo who stand in front of Edward's room in Talrega fort.

"……I guess you could call it "awake"…." Leonardo looked very sad, Edward didn't say anything to anyone, but he kept on silence.

"I'll go talk with him." Micaiah said and about to push the door open but a hand held her hand from doing so.

"You shouldn't go talk with him right now, he has to surpass it by himself. He'll smile again soon when he knows what he needed to do for his friends." Ike said.

A pale voice was heard through the wooden door. It was Edward's voice and he's crying.

"Edward…" Micaiah mumbled. Micaiah held Ike's hand and led him away from the room.

Leonardo smiled at the two, he secretly opened the door and took a look at Edward. He wanted to go comfort his friend but Ike was right, it was better to leave him be now. He wouldn't want anyone to see him crying.

"Do you know why Rolf fought for Begnion?" Micaiah asked the swordsman.

"I don't know really, when I saw him again he already attacked Edward and me." Ike replied. "You should get some sleep and the green haired rouge is going to make my ears hurt." Ike told Micaiah.

"…Okay…" Micaiah walked back to her room and Ike went to his room too. Sothe looked out into the sky from his room and smiled. He was enthralled by the views of the moon.

The pressure still passed into the night, especially the Edward. He can't help but watched as Rolf being taken away again.

The rain poured down in the morning of the next day, the sky was closed by the clouds.

"Will we be able to march in this weather?" Leonardo asked.

"Of courseeeeee, the enemies wouldn't think that we will strike in this storm, plansssss is the perfect." Izuka lost in his own world again.

"…Then we march right away." Everyone walked out of the meeting room, Micaiah sighed. She still didn't see Edward in this morning. Micaiah heard a running voice coming into her way.

"Micaiah! So what's our next target." Micaiah thought to herself "**Great, just what did I need." **The owner of the voice was no one other than Edward.

"We march to Terin. Are you sure it's okay for you to be up and running?..." The boy jumped and said that's he never feel any better. Micaiah tried to peer into Edward but somehow she failed. She realized that Edward's close up his heart and mind. But he was the first one that was able to hide away from her insight. Edward ran back to his room afterward.

"Sothe" Micaiah called out the rouge name.

"What is it?" He replied.

"I can't read Edward's thought and feelings…It was the first time that I couldn't do it…he never close his heart…I wonder what happened to him." Micaiah looked down, normally if something happen to her acquaintance. She just read theirs mind and help them ease theirs pain but depends on the causes too.

"Why did he was so down yesterday?" Sothe asked.

"……You'll find out today I guess…I don't really want to say anything about it." Micaiah replied.

"…Okay, just tell me when that's going to happen, I don't like him to be frowned like this too." Sothe and Micaiah walked together to the front of the castle. There, Micaiah led the army to Terin.

Jarod walked out of the room with Rolf seen naked on the bed.

"Having fun, I guess? Commander." Alder said.

"Yeah, this boy can make you feel like you've been to heaven. So what's it this time you want?" Jarod asked his subordinate.

"I just found another piece of the information about the drug. If you give two or more of the drugs into one people, they'll forcefully lost theirs will. And will take anything that fight against theirs master, enemies to be destroy. Also if you left the drugs three day, they'll become medicine, the counter side of the drugs." Alder told Jarod about the new found information.

"Hmm, give me the rest of it. Those medicines can make another good show for us." Alder gave the rest of the drugs to his commander.

"The liberation army marched theirs way to Terin. Shall we make preparation for the battle?" Alder said.

"We marched to them along the way. With this rain they wouldn't guess that we would come out of the fort." Jarod called one of his soldiers and told him to spread the order.

"Edward…Edward!" Leonardo shouted into the myrmidon ears.

"Oh…Leo…what do you want?" Edward said like a soulless boy.

"What do I want? I don't want anything but you shouldn't go to battle in your state right now. You're just stared blankly into the sky, and you wanted me to let a boy who stands around in the battlefield like a dummy doll to go into battle?" Leonardo shouted

"Sor-sorry…I was just thinking about Rolf…" Edward looked sad both his face and his voice. "His eyes expressions…it was scary…it was filled with killing intent…he didn't hesitate to shoot me down too…I don't know what to do if I must fight with him again." Edward sighed.

"If you meet him again…call us, we'll help you. After all we're family right? We find a way to cure him and free him from Begnion leash." Edward smiled at the archer encouragement.

"That…that's Begnion Army." One of the scouts shouted back to tell the Liberation forces.

"What!? I don't think that they will march in this weather." Sothe said. The rain that poured down made it hard to see each other side. Right now it still visible, but later on it will be harsh to identify everyone around them.

"Rolf leads the strike force will you?" Rolf nodded with his eyes filled with killing intent again.

"We will stop them here." Jarod shouted to order every Begnion soldiers.

"If we win here today, we will be able to step closer to reclaim our homelands. Fight with all you've got everyone!" Micaiah encouraged the soldiers.

"Edward…are you sure you'll be able to fight?" Edward nodded and ran into the battlefield.

"Leonardo…watch out for Edward okay? Take Volug with you too." Leonardo nodded at the girl request, and took the dog with him too. Sothe ran into the battlefield after.

"Ike…can you stay with me?" Micaiah asked the mercenary and he nodded.

"You damn Begnion should go to hell!" Edward shouted and he slew Begnion soldiers one by one with his anger. He fought very recklessly, one of the arrows made a shallow cut into Edward's leg. But he didn't care, he keep fighting. A hand axe flew and cut into his other leg. His wound bleed badly that one of his knee fell to the ground.

When he looked up, a green haired archer pointed his bow at him.

"*pant*..Rolf…are you going to…finish me then?" Rolf didn't answer but only grinned, he was enjoying with killing people. Edward avoided the arrows and jumped back and prepared his fighting stance.

"Rolf…if I win…please…come back with me…but if I lose…I'll never let you see my face again." Rolf didn't make any expressions at Edward's word.

They were in their fighting stance. Edward started by leaping into Rolf. The sniper released his arrow and made a cut on Edward's cheek. Edward slashed up a few shallow cut on Rolf's legs. When Edward about to strike at Rolf's arm, Rolf took out his dagger and sliced a few cut on Edward's left arm, but luckily that Edward held his sword with his right hand.

Edward charged into Rolf and fell on the ground together. Edward used the sword hilt to knock Rolf out. After he was able to take Rolf down, he carried the sniper back to the camp through the battlefield.

The battle followed at the rain that poured down, the water level is keep going up, right now its level is at their ankle. But which sides didn't have the will to stop fighting. They kept on fighting but the Liberation army was at disadvantage, because of their numbers.

Ike started to move on and helped fight with the Begnion. He cheered morale of the soldiers up for a while.

Jarod made his move too, he took the frontline and began the battle with Ike. But in the end the battle didn't have a result, they had to fall back because of the heavy rain.

Both armies retreated back to their respective fort. The liberation army lost most of theirs troop in this battle while Begnion still have a huge amount of soldiers.

"How's Edward? I heard he was injured." Micaiah asked the archer.

"He's with Rolf, looking over. Rolf still unconscious though." Leonardo replied. They walked in the hallway to find Edward.

"Do you think Rolf…will attack us? After what happened" Micaiah said in a sad tone of voice, she didn't want to friends to fight over each other. They opened the door and saw Edward sat besides the bed watching Rolf slept.

"You should get some rest. We'll watch him for you." Edward shook his head, he didn't want to leave Rolf's side again. "I'm fine…"

"Maybe I'll try to use my power to cure him?" Micaiah said and walked up to the boy.

"It won't work…from what I know it's a drug, and I don't want you to strain yourself too much." Edward smiled but Micaiah knew that it wasn't a genuine smile.

"We'll get you something to eat, along with Rolf. Until then don't do anything reckless okay?" They left the room afterward leaving the boys alone together.

Edward sat there alone, looking out of the window. The rain still continued to pour down on the earth, although it isn't heavy like a few moments ago.

"Ah…ugh…" Rolf began his conscious back.

"Rolf!" Edward went to see his love very fast. He shook the sniper body. But there isn't response from the boy. The sniper eyes looked blankly like he didn't think anything.

"Rolf, please say something….don't leave me alone…" Edward hugged the boy. But still there was no response from the boy. Edward began to cry, although he was able to get Rolf back but it was all for naught if Rolf didn't have his persona with him.

"Maybe I can help you out, sounds good boy?" An old freaking voice made Edward jumped.

"Lord Izu…ka?" Edward tried to maintain his normal state.

"Yessss, if he became this state because of drug, then this medicine will help you declined the effects of those drugs, all of them. But it also has a side effect because it was still in experimental." Edward began to think if he should really take Izuka offer or not.

"Lord Izuka…what is the side effect of the medicine?" Edward asked the old scientist.

"It will made the user paralyze for few days, theirs strength will be slowly drained away until they don't have any strength left to do anything for few days. After they will be fine. So you want to try out my medicineeeeeee?" The freaking voice asked the boy.

"…..okay…I'll try it…" Edward took the medicine from Izuka and the old man left the room.

Edward slowly put the medicine into the sniper's mouth. But the sniper didn't swallow it so he had to shove it down with his tongue and he poured the water into the sniper mouth.

The sniper swallowed the medicine down his throat.

"Ed…ward?" The sniper spoke out after he had been silent for so long.

"Rolf!!!" The myrmidon hugged the green haired boy and cried in joy. They finally has been reunited with each other after what all they have been through.

* * *

Please review how my story is, if it's become boring please tell me so. I'm writing next chapter right away.


	4. Regained Pride,Honor and Glory

The boy cried in tear as he finally reunited with the other one. Edward hugged Rolf and pushes him back into the bed and kissed the sniper.

"Eddie, wait. What happened to me?" Rolf asked the boy.

"You…you just have a long sleep…" Edward replied.

"Really? Hey, your face has a cut; it looks like it was made by an iron arrow. You were too reckless and careless, Eddie." Rolf said and touches the wound and Edward's face and the boy slowly touches it lightly so Edward won't be hurt.

Edward can't say anything but smiled, if Rolf knew that it was him who made this wound, he will feel very guilty.

"So, what happened when I was asleep?" Edward gladded at the sniper's word, he didn't ask why he was asleep.

"We have many battles against those Begnion soldiers but it will end soon, maybe tomorrow will be the last battle." Edward smiled. "But you will have to rest okay? Promise me, will you? Don't participate in any battle from now on." Rolf nodded.

Edward told the boy that he will get something for Rolf to eat and left the room.

A few seconds later Ike walked into the room to check on Rolf.

"Rolf, you're okay right?" Ike asked the boy.

"No, I'm not." Rolf answered back with angrily tone.

"What's the problem? Maybe I can help you out." Ike sat besides the boy and slowly used his hand brushes through the green hair.

"Then tell me what happened for the last few days, can you? I guess not. You wouldn't tell me what happened, not just you, but everyone else would too." Rolf said sarcastically that I blinked his eyes many times, because when the boy was back at the fort, he was nice and would never say anything like this.

"Hey, everyone wanted to protect you so they don't want to say anything. Do you think you can face the truth if you know what really happened?" Ike said in a mild tone.

"Of..of course, I can face it…" Rolf's shrieked down.

"When this all over, I'll tell you, okay? So let's wait until everything is finish okay?" Rolf nodded, although he knew that Edward would tell him someday when Edward thinks he is ready. Rolf decided to not say anything about his relationship with Edward to Ike.

Edward and Micaiah opened the door to find Ike and Rolf smiling. They placed the food on the table.

Edward walked to Ike and pulled Ike out of the room, Micaiah knew what Edward was going to do so she helped him. Micaiah sat besides Rolf and asked about how Rolf is feeling right now.

"What is it Edward?" Ike asked the younger swordsman.

"You didn't tell Rolf anything right?" Edward asked.

"I didn't. I think that Rolf isn't prepared to face the truth." Ike replied.

"But…I think that…Rolf has the right to know…I mean if I was in his place and I was kept in the dark…I don't like it." Edward said.

"Maybe you should, but at the same time you shouldn't." Ike said.

"What do you mean?" Edward confused with the man word.

"It maybe painful to keep secret from someone you hold dear, but at the same time if they didn't know anything at all. That would be the best for them. Like your case, I knew Rolf a long time. If you told him, he will be hurt badly." Then Ike continues

Mainly, because it was him who hurt you. He will blame himself for sure, although it wasn't his fault." Ike patted the boy shoulder and told him to cheer up.

"Thank you, Ike" The swordsmen walked back into the room.

The rain began to calm down. It was time to settle the score between the Liberation army and the Begnion Occupations army.

Both forces marched out from both of their fort, determined to settle everything in this last battle.

Micaiah led the forces with morale and virtue while Jarod led his forces with sheer courage.

The battle took place on the road to Nevassa.

Everyone was fighting with their best, and this time it's a fight to the death.

"Why can't I go to fight with everyone else!" Rolf shouted on the backline of the army.

"Because you can't! You'll soon understand that!" Ike shouted.

"If you don't let me go into the battle then I'll kill myself right here!" Rolf took out his dagger and pointed at his own throat.

A big man came from behind and took hold of Rolf's hand.

"Muston! How come did you get here?" Ike asked.

"We have a deal with Daein's army since I met with Micaiah." The big man held the boy up high.

"Let go of me!" Rolf struggled with the big hand.

Ike frowned at Rolf behavior; he punched Rolf in the belly knocking him out.

"Muston, I leave him in your care again, sorry." Ike apologized to the merchant.

"No, I'm glad to be of help. I will look after him for you." Muston carried Rolf on his shoulder and took him into the caravan.

Ike went back to the frontline and lead assault forces into the Begnion advance force.

Micaiah and Leonardo helped the assault from behind. Edward fought through entire the battlefield; he was searching for Jarod, the one who captured and made him goes against his dear person.

But instead of saying that Edward was searching for Jarod, It was Jarod who went for Edward. When Jarod found Edward, he thrust his lance into Edward left shoulder

"So you're that boy huh? Seeking revenge for Rolf?" Edward charged at Jarod's word.

"Don't you dare say out his name, a man like you isn't worth saying out his name!" The myrmidon pulled out the lance from his shoulder and continues the fight.

Edward continued to strike Jarod with his rage. But it didn't hit Jarod, he used his lance to guard against Edward's attack.

When Jarod stroke back, it hit Edward, every hit. But it didn't pierce through his body just a scratch. It was Jarod's intention to play with Edward before killing him.

Edward began to get dizzy, with his wound around it was hard enough for him to barely stand. Jarod began his last attack on Edward. He only used the body and the bent side of the lance, he didn't intent to kill Edward. When Edward fell to his knee, another soldier caught him.

"Commander, what are you going to do with him?" The soldier asked.

"Spare him." The commander replied to his soldier.

"Commander, aren't you going to kill him?" Alder asked.

"No, this one was originally from the Dawn Brigade, we can use him to turn the tides of battle. I'm sure that the maiden won't like to lose anyone in her brigade." Jarod grinned.

"You're one filthy soldier of Begnion, I rather die than let you use me against my family." Edward said and Jarod laughed out.

"Alder, leave the boy with me, go help the front line." Alder handed Edward to Jarod and left just as Jarod told him.

"What are you going to do with me?" Edward asked.

"There is nothing ever fun as mocking pride and making unhealed scar to enemies, don't you think so?" Jarod grinned and laughs.

"How is the battle faring?" Micaiah asked the scout.

"Our force is winning against the enemies, with General Ike the head of the strike force.

"Good, did you see Edward anywhere?" She asked the scout.

"No, my lady. The last time we knew, he was in the strike force with General Ike." The scout informed the maiden.

"Okay, keep intact with the battle, if something news happen, report to me directly." Micaiah dismissed the scout and sighed.

"What are you worrying about Micaiah?" Sothe asked.

"I don't know Sothe, somehow, I felt something uneasy just now, like there is bad thing going to happen." Micaiah said and looked into the clear sky. "I wished I knew what it was."

"Maybe you're worrying too much, as the situation goes right now, there shouldn't be any problem." Sothe cheered up the girl.

"Let's hope that you're right." The silver haired-girl sighed.

The battle continued as the Begnion was being squash by the Liberation army, but the Liberation army scouts reported dire news to Micaiah that if she didn't surrender right now. Edward will be executed.

Micaiah ordered the scouts to go find and informed Ike. Sothe told Micaiah to go look for Edward with him. Leonardo said that he will help stalling the time.

"Looks like the girl didn't care for her family, huh?" Jarod mumbling.

"Hmm? Maybe not." Jarod saw Sothe ran over to where he is.

"We'll not surrender!" Sothe shouted.

"Then you'll not care for this brat's life?" Jarod pointing his spear to Edward's chest.

"Yes." Sothe said.

"Then I'll carve this into your memory and that wrench too!" Jarod began to thrusting his lance into Edward's chest. A light magic was formed above his head.

"Commander! Look out!" Alder pushed Jarod forward and took the magic instead.

"Commander…..I'm proud to be you're…soldiers." Jarod took up Alder's sword and he grabbed Edward up.

"Alder…why…" Jarod said.

"Because…I've always wanted to see you…shining so brightly…" Alder said his last word before he passes away from this world.

"Thank you, Alder…you have serve me well…you wanted the boy back right? Then duel with me one on one."

"That's sound nice." Ike said.

"So you will be the one to fight me right?"

"That's right, hey…lemme ask you something, why did you choose to fight like this?" Ike asked.

"What else can I do? Go back to Begnion and get executed? And with Alder's gone…I would rather die with honor." Jarod's said.

The two prepared theirs fighting stance, the first second they started to jumped toward each others, it was the last moment for someone.

Ike gave Jarod a quick dead by finishing him off in one blow, but the blood also dipped down from his head.

"Thank you…for at least let me die on the battlefield." Jarod let out his last breath before he rest in peace.

Ike mourned for the Jarod's dead, then he prayed for the man to rest in peace. "You're a great soldier…"

"So…is the war over?" Sothe asked.

"Yes…we've won. But another fight was just about to begin, a fight to restore glory back to Daein." Micaiah said.

Ike carried Edward onto his back to the base. Micaiah announced that Jarod has fell in battle, any soldiers that stop fighting will have her protection and will be able to go back to Begnion in peace, but those who wanted to make amends of theirs deeds can stay here and help rebuild Daein.

Some of the soldiers stayed, some chose to went back home.

After everything went back to what it should have been a long time, they prepared for the Coronation day of Pelleas. The ceremony took nearly half of the day including the celebration after the ceremony.

"So, what are you two going to do next?" Micaiah asked Ike and Rolf.

"Maybe I'll hop along with you guys for a little more since Daein hasn't fully recovered yet." Ike replied. "Rolf, can you go tell Elincia for me? I want her to tell everything that happened here to Apostle."

"Well…I guess…that would be okay…" Rolf replied. Rolf has recovered from the side effect of Izuka's drug but they haven't told him the entire story, they only told him that he was drugged by Jarod so they have to use Izuka's drug to cure him. Micaiah knew that Rolf didn't believe the story but still he said that he believe anyway.

"Um….Ike, would it be okay if I go with Rolf?" Edward asked the mercenary.

"Well, I don't see the problem. Rolf would love to have someone to talk along the way right? Besides this way, Elincia could know a lot more information" Ike said.

"Can I go, Micaiah?" Edward asked

"Even if I say no, you'd still find a way to sneak out don't you? So why stopping you." Micaiah smiled. "Go and see what it looks like outside Daein. Sothe and me have seen it many times, so I guess it your turn."

"I'll go into Begnion" Sothe said. "I wonder what happened to Tormod and the others. In truth Apostle should know what have been going on in Daein and send Tormod to get us some words, but Tormod didn't come. I'm worry about what happened."

"Sothe…" Micaiah said in worry tone.

"I'll be fine. Don't you trust me?" Micaiah shook her head, she always trusts in Sothe concealing skill.

"I wish you guys' good luck. Don't die and come back to me safely okay?" Micaiah smiled and she hugged the boys.

After the celebration ended, everyone lied there sleeping and smiling now that they got glory back to Daein and now Daein will be peaceful again.

Tomorrow come, with the boys preparing themselves for what they have to do. They said goodbye at the outskirts of Nevassa.

"Well, then we're off." Rolf said, he was the one who rode the horse not Edward.

"Be careful!" Micaiah wished them good luck and the boys take off.

"Then I guess I'm off too then." Sothe said.

"Good luck, Sothe" Micaiah kissed him on the forehead and the rouge took off.

"Let's go Micaiah, I guess that you would have lots of work to be done." Ike took Micaiah's hand and walked back into the town together.

* * *

Okay, I've already revised this also I'll write a sequel for this story.

I'll begin writing it shortly, Thanks for everyone who read my fanfics and helped me.


End file.
